Stats
Basics Stats are values which improve the character's ability in some aspect. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Critical Hit, Reloading, and Accuracy. Stats may be invested in using stat points. Each stat can have up to 100 stat points invested into it. 5 stat points are awarded every level up. They are accessed through the "Stats" button in the top-left corner. More Details The maximum achievable level is 120. This means that a fully leveled player can have every stat at the maximum. However, this will take a while. Stats Strength Strength affects the damage you deal using melee weapons, It is only important if the player focuses on a melee based character build, in which case, it is of high priority to max this stat. Each stat point invested into Strength increases your melee damage by 1%. When maxed, you do 100% more melee damage, or 2x in total. Note that this is applied as a separate multiplier from crits. The effect is multiplicative, not additive. Endurance Endurance affects your max HP. This stat is helpful if tanking high amounts of damage at once is necessary. Each stat point invested into Endurance increases your max HP by 2. When maxed, you have 200 more HP, or 300 in total. Agility Agility affects your movement speed (walking as well as running), and the rate at which energy is consumed. It is considered one of the more important stats, as it greatly improves survivability. Each stat point invested into Agility increases walking speed by 0.04 and running speed by 0.06. When maxed, you have 16 walking speed and 24 running speed. It is unknown how much each stat point affects the rate of energy consumption. Many people max out this stat first, since being able to outrun certain zombies are essential to surviving each Tier. This is especially true when going into higher tiers. Critical Hit Critical Hit affects the chance of landing a critical hit with a weapon. A critical hit multiplies the weapon's damage by its critical multiplier. Each stat point invested into Critical Hit adds 1% to the weapon's critical chance. Note that critical chance is capped at exactly 99% for all weapons. It is recommended that you take into account the base crit chance of your preferred weapon, and do not invest excess stat points. For example, if you intend to use the AA-12, you should stop at 74 stat points as the AA-12 has a base 25% critical chance, which when added together results in 99% critical chance, the maximum. Reloading Reloading affects how fast you reload. It is useful for weapons which spend most of their time reloading, such as the Crossbow. It is unknown how much each stat point invested into Reloading affects reloading speed. However, it is known that the effect is not multiplicative, as it is possible for some weapons to have no reload time. Accuracy Accuracy affects the spread of projectiles. It increases the effective range of guns. You get 1% more accuracy percentage that it says on the stats, although it may not be exactly true. The exact effect of each stat point invested into Accuracy is unknown. However, it appears that when maxed, the effect on the spread is approximately -50%.